Death's Secret
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo, who's been plagued by nightmares of his brothers death for the longest time, is encountered by a certain blue-haired Adonis that doesn't seem completely... human. Chaos ensues. GrimmIchi, hinted ShiroIchi, one-sided RenIchi.


The sky was black, few stars twinkling in its murky depths in the late hours of the night. Shadows fell on the pavement of a quiet street, the dark blobs slowly moving to a dark house on the edge of the street. It was eerily quiet, even as hands reached out to pick the lock of the door and open it, not even a creek coming from the wooden frame. The shadows made their way through the house, soon coming to a bedroom. They made their way into the room and up to a king-sized bed. Two forms slept close together, their arms holding each other close.

All too soon, hands reached out, pulling the two apart. The wrestled the larger to the ground, while they forced the smaller one to his knees, arms held behind his back while a hand held his head up by shoulder-length tangerine hair. The smaller watched in horror as a gun was brought out and held against the one on the floor's head, tears making themselves known on the orange-haired male's face as he cried out the other's name and struggled against his restraints. The male on the floor snarled something, his teeth bared and his gold-on-black eyes glittering in rage. The muzzle of the gun was pressed further into ashy hair, and—

Gasping for breath, a young male sat up in bed, his chest heaving as tears slid down his face. Honey brown eyes slowly looked around the room. No one was there. No dark figures holding him in place, just an empty bedroom. He pressed his hands into his face and cried. After a while, the male slowly got out of the bed, his body trembling as he reached for the phone on a table near the bed. He quickly dialed a number into the phone and walked back to the bed before sinking down onto it, his legs folded underneath him. When he heard a groggy 'hello', he let out a trembling breath before speaking. "I-it's me, I-I had that dream again and-and I think it's getting worse… I-I don't think I can go on without him! I-I need Shiro… I-I know it's been a year, but it's just getting harder!" His voice was soft and shaky as he spoke quickly into the phone, shoulder-length tangerine hair messy and tangled.

"Ichigo…it's gonna be okay, I promise…do you want me to come over?" the voice on the other line asked, worry making its self evident in rough yet soft voice aching with a tint of sleepiness. "I can be there in 10 minutes" the voice added.

"Renji... Please hurry..." Ichigo said softly before hanging up the phone. He then lay down in the bed before pulling the covers over his head.

It was a little less than 10 minutes later when a red haired male dressed in banana man PJs came into Ichigo's apartment, rushing to Ichigo's side. "I'm here" the man breathed, obviously winded since he had to run across town, his car was in the shop.

"Renji..." the oranget murmured, still underneath the covers. The red head sat on the edge of the bed. "You okay? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he gently pulled the covers off of Ichigo.

Shaking his head, the oranget buried his face into his already-tear-stained pillow. "I-... I just don't want to be alone..." He mumbled.

"I am not leaving, don't worry Ichi" Renji soothed. He reached over and pulled Ichigo into a comforting hug. "You aren't alone"

"Then why does it hurt so much?" He whispered into his friend's shirt, tears stinging his eyes once more.

"He was your brother...you loved him so much" Renji said softly and what he hoped to be comforting. "Pain and love go hand in hand but as time goes the pain will dull...mkay?"

"I don't believe that... it just gets worse." Ichigo mumbled.

"It will get better" Renji stated as he pulled Ichigo closer." And we will be with your every step."

"Thank you, Renji..." His eyes fell closed as he gripped onto Renji's shirt.

Renji gently ran his fingers through the oranget's hair, looking down at Ichigo with loving eyes.

"Renji? Can, can you stay here, with me till, till I fall asleep at least?" Ichigo slowly left his friend's arms to lay down on the bed before grabbing the sheets and pulling them up over his shoulders.

"Yeah" Renji murmured as he moved off of the bed to kneel at Ichigo's side and stroke the sad male's head.

The next time Ichigo woke up it was morning, the first rays of the sun shining into his bedroom through the blinds covering the window. His face was still a little red from all of the crying that he had done, but he felt allot better than he had that night. He sat up and yawned before rubbing his face to try and wake up. Glancing around the room, he saw Renji, fast asleep in the chair on the other side of the bed. He smiled softly. He couldn't have asked for a better friend. Instead of waking him, the oranget crept out of the room and into the bathroom for a quick shower. He had work that day and he didn't want to be late.

He was a waiter at a small restaurant on the other side of the town, and even though he didn't really like meeting new people, ever since his brother died, he enjoyed it. The customers were usually regulars at the place anyhow. After he had gotten out of the shower and dried off - not even bothering with trying to comb his hair - he went back to his bedroom to put his uniform in a bag so he didn't have to wear it all the way to work. It consisted simply of a black button-up shirt with equally black pants, a chocolate brown vest, and a bright, blood red tie. After that he pulled on a pair of purple skinny jeans, a red belt, and a black shirt with a white peace sign on the back of it. He then grabbed a thin, silver chain that had a skull with golden eyes for a charm hanging on it and put it on. It wasn't really his style, but it had been his brother's favorite thing to wear, especially when he went out clubbing. Now, Ichigo wore it every day, only taking it off to shower or sleep. He felt, that if he wore it, he was just that much closer to his older brother. Renji woke up to see his friend leaving the house.

Once Ichigo was outside, a dark figure watched him with clear, glowing blue eyes. The figure was dressed in black jeans and a dark red, almost like dried blood button-up shirt. The figure made sure to stay in the shadows.

Since he didn't have a car, Ichigo had to walk to work but he didn't mind it. It helped him keep in shape. With his bag on his shoulder and his hands in his pockets, he started down the sidewalk. Though he was glancing around warily as he walked.

The figure shaded in black continued to follow the brightly colored teen. Since the oranget was walking at a pretty slow pace, it was easy to follow.

It took about twenty minutes for Ichigo to walk to work. Every once and a while he'd stop and just stare up at the sky with a dreamy expression. Maybe he was thinking of his big brother. Maybe he was thinking that maybe his big brother was watching him.. You couldn't be sure. His brother had been, and still was, his whole life. ever since his brother had been killed, it had only gotten worse. Ever since his brother had been killed by his own gangs rival gang, he'd never been the same. He hadn't even known that Shiro had been in a gang. And by the time he did, his brother was dead. Ichigo hadn't even had the chance to try and persuade his brother to leave that life.

All throughout work, and it had been a rather busy day, he had been in a sort of daze, just as he'd always do when he'd had _that_dream the night before. Flashes of his brother's rival gang's color flashed through his mind. A rich teal and a deep, dark red. He'd seen it's colors on a hankerchif hanging out of the men's pockets. The men that had barged into their room and killed him. Every single one. He both loathed and feared the colors with all of his heart.

**A new Roleplay me and IS started**

**Vampires and Gangs...and some RenIchi xD We don't do much RenIchi so we decided we would do a bit...but this will probably ended up GrimmIchi...like all our roleplays**

**And in case you are confused, Ichigo's older brother, Shiro was killed by a gang and Grimmjow is being a stalker xD**

**Shiro: I'M DEAD!**

**Me: Sorry Shiro ^^;**

**Any questions?**

**REVIEW or Grimmjow will kill you**


End file.
